Surveys have long been relied on as a structured, standardized means of collecting information, usually from a large population. Survey information is advantageously and increasingly used in various fields such as politics, social sciences, and marketing to provide information of statistical significance. And while surveys are considered robust barometers of popular opinion due to their large volumes, the data collected must be useful as well. Accordingly, it is desirable within the survey industry to connect with respondents using means that would maximize reach and yield useful information, yet economize data collection.
While initial surveys were largely (postal) mail based, these quickly gave way to telephone interviews with the widespread adoption of the telephone. Telephone surveys provide an interactive and somewhat personal experience for the interviewee with a human interviewer, and comprehension of answers is increased.
The advent and penetration of the Internet has quickly resulted in moving population surveys online. Almost 75% of US households, or approximately 228 million people, had internet access in 2009 (Nielsen Online). Hence, results of internet surveys are generally accepted as representative of a wide-cross section of the populace. Benefits of moving surveys online include ease of data creation and reporting, interactivity (HTML-based forms, for example), improved survey aids such as graphs and video, and inexpensiveness. A key drawback of internet-based surveys, however, is the loss of a personal or ‘human’ touch to the survey process. The respondent answers standard questions without any perceived effort on the part of the surveyor to understand the respondent's unique answers. There is hence a need to provide a more personalized experience while maintaining the benefits of online surveys.